Mar y Tierra
by cora-izumi
Summary: Que tienen en común un príncipe solitario, amargado y obsesionado por la limpieza, el cual tiene que evitar que su hermana menor lo mate; y un tritón que tiene el don de procrear y no lo sabe. Una historia de fantasía, romance y una pizca de aventura.


Capítulo 1 Océano

Era una noche cálida, finales de primavera, en una pequeña cala se podía escuchar un hermoso cantar, era un idioma diferente al perteneciente a ese país, pero el canto no perdía belleza por eso sino que lo embellecía aún más y la canción retumbaba dando a asa harmoniosa voz un toque mágico

~shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu ai no uta kanaderu makiba no kaze yasashiku kotori mo koyagi mo haha ni idakare yume nite asobu no ha hana hiraku kaguwashiki niwa um sugiyuku kyou no hi no hohoemi wo tenohira ni Oyasumi, Oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo…

Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu Izumi ni tsuki no fune sazanami ni yurayureru hitsujikai ha fukaku koube wo tarete mata kuru asu no hi ni sachi ooki koto wo inoru um nemuri no kuchizuke wo tojita mabuta ni ukete Oyasumi, Oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo…

Shizuke kimori no ue kagayakeru hoshi hitotsu Hikari ha chi ni sosogi Yami wo honoka ni terasu yomichi wo radoriyuku tabibitotachi mo shisabi ha ho wo yasume ima tooi furu sato wo imoi um kurumi Oyasumi, Oyasumi kono te ni itoshigo yo…~

De entre las rocas de la derecha de la cala, salió rápido como el rayo una "sirena", fue tan rápida que lo único que se escucho fue la inmersión de esta a las profundidades.

-ah-suspiro un tritón de cabello marrón lacio hasta la cintura, con unos ojos grandes con toques verdes y azules, una piel un poco tostada y una cola de un azul brillante como el mar.

-Ereeen, Ereeeeen-

E: ¿eh?-gira la cabeza a ambos lados y localiza a un tritón rubio de pelo por encima de los hombros, ojos azules, piel clara y una cola de color gris con toques azul pastel-¡Armin! Que haces aquí?

A: pues tu qué crees, tienes a tu primo buscándote por debajo las rocas, por otra parte deberías dejar de salir fuera y cantar, sabes que por culpa de los humanos solo quedamos unos cuantos, no deberías salir más, que diría Bertholdt si supiera-

E: Bertholdt jamás sabrá esto si tu no le dices, es muy sobreprotector- se cruza de brazos

A:-suspira-sera mejor ir o le dará un ataque al corazón

E: tienes razón

Ambos tritones nadaron hasta las profundidades del océano, hasta llegar a una cueva donde unas piedras brillaban dando luz y claridad.

-Eren, Armin que bueno que llegaron Bertholdt se quiere suicidar por no encontrarte eren- hablo una sirena idéntica a Armin exceptuando por su cola que era de un color rosa pastel, su cabello un poco más largo y por poseer menos estatura que el tritón.

E: gracias Historia, voy a ver a ni-san-se va nadando-

H:-niega con la cabeza- no tiene remedio-cambia su semblante a uno serio-Armin, eren no sabe sobre eso cierto?

A:-asiente- Bertholdt-san aun no le ha dicho

-que te apuestas a que no llega a suicidarse-apuesta una sirena de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, ojos cafés, piel trigueña con pecas en las mejillas y una cola marrón con toques negros.

-yo digo que sí, finalmente lo ara Ymir-contraataca un tritón rubio de pelo corto, ojos marrón claro, piel clara y una cola dorada oscura.

Y: ya verás cómo te gano y tendrás que servirme durante un mes entero Reiner.

R: sigue soñando Ymir…

E: ni-san deja esa soga!-dice nadando rápido

-con lágrimas en los ojos- eren-chaaaaaan -se lanza a eren con fuerza- que bien que estas aquí y no te comió ninguna almeja maligna gigante o un tiburón blanco malvado…

E: estoy bien ni-san –se separa de el con fuerza – y no creo que nadie quiera comerme

Y: déjalo eren, ya sabes que Bertholdt está demente-ríe

B: yo no estoy demente- dice abrazando a eren con cola incluida

R: eso lo dices tú

(Bueno me acabo de dar cuenta de que no he puesto la mini descripción de Bertholdt tritón, asi que aquí esta: ojos azules con grises, piel morena, pelo corto y negro y una cola grisácea; eren posee una banda estilo top en su pecho y las sirenas tienen lo mismo todo del color de su cola, eren es el único tritón que posee banda)

-chicos dejen de meterse con Bertholdt- habla una sirena de cabello rubio recogido en un moño, unos ojos azules claro piel pálida y una cola color verde limón

R: Annie, querida no defiendas a ese patán

A: deja de hacer tonterías y ponte a vigilar la superficie, he visto muchas redes de pesca por los alrededores, Bertholdt y tú ir a quitarlas sino alguien podría enredarse- exige y ordena

B y R: si señora- saludo modo militar y se van nadando

E: Annie-ne realmente eres la única en poner orden

Y: ne eren-chan sabes el por qué- dice con una sonrisa

E: no

Y: pues yo tampoco-ríe

A: yo te lo diré

E: en serio-ojitos brillantes

A:-sonrie- pues cuando éramos más jóvenes esos dos no paraban de meterse en líos, y en uno de ellos se metieron un barco donde una tiburón tenía sus huevos y en resumen que fueron perseguidos hasta que conseguí calmar a la madre tiburón, desde entonces han respetado mis decisiones- cuenta orgullosa

Continuara…


End file.
